


Life Happened to You

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [137]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Foster Care, Friendship, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Male Friendship, Marriage, Married Life, Mentioned Issac Lahey - Freeform, Mentioned Kane Hale, Mentioned Kyle Whittemore-Stilinski, Mentioned Martin Donovan, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Questions, The Hale Pack - Freeform, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Stiles and Jackson's conversation about Kane's proposal regarding the law firm comes to an end.\Please, #StayHome #StaySafe #YoMeQuedoEnCasa\
Relationships: Derek Hale/Kane Hale, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: All I Saw Was You [137]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408
Comments: 24
Kudos: 37
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #375: Rub, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #376: Sport





	Life Happened to You

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think or at least if you are interested in the story/series in any way... otherwise, I have no idea and that's depressing.
> 
> I have decided to update sooner/today given this crisis we're going through... I guess that any distraction helps a little :)
> 
> So, I'm currently doing a drawing of Jackson for stackson week next month... it's being a real challenge and I think it's not going too well... I wonder if people will be interested even if it sucks LOL... because let me tell you that I hadn't drawn anything in over 15 years, so this is being very hard and I don't think he looks like Jackson at all xDD... I'll be happy just if I simply manage to finish it.
> 
> Thank you to my beta for checking this out.
> 
> \\#StayHome #YoMeQuedoEnCasa #StaySafe\\\¬Quarantine story #6¬\\\Day 48 of confinement for me in Spain\

“And there are a couple of reasons for the speed of this process which you’ll hear about this weekend… don’t worry.”

“That’s okay… I know the _bomb_.” Stiles grins. “God, I’m so happy for them… especially for Derek because I think he’s gonna realize how stupid he’s been for not doing it before.”

“So, now, you get what I was trying to say…”

“Yeah, you think this is not the most logical thing to do because this is happening and they’re gonna be parents and they’ll be busy… Kane will have his hands full and starting a business takes time. Did I get it right?” Stiles opens his arms wide.

“Perfectly summarized,” Jackson nods.

“Then, I don’t understand why Kane is coming to you with this.” Stiles frowns.

“Because he says that since we’ll be a team and the owners, we’ll be able to pick our own schedule between other things, which in his head means that he’ll be able to spend more time at home with the kids.”

“Well, if you look at it that way, that’s actually _not_ a bad reason, right?”

“I don’t know." Jackson shakes his head. "That’s why I need your opinion… because I don’t know. What if this is… actually crazy? What if this is too late? What if—”

“Look, you didn’t do this before because it was a risk—Because it felt like it was too early, right? So, how can this be too late? You’re still young and you have the experience and the confidence that you didn’t have all those years ago… As you said, you wouldn’t have risked doing this with Kane when you came out of college, so this is the right time if you were ever gonna do it.”

“And Kane is saying all those things now,” Stiles continues, “but I know that he’ll work as much as he has to until the business gets off the ground… it’s not like they’re having a baby after all. We were both working when we fostered Kyle and it wasn’t a catastrophe…” Stiles smiles and so does Jackson. 

“It would depend on what you consider a catastrophe.” Jackson raises his eyebrows.

“Besides, if Erica doesn’t want to do it, you’ll find somebody else,” Stiles adds dismissing Jackson’s remark.

“What?” Stiles asks when Jackson stays silent considering Stiles’s words.  
“You don’t agree?”

“I guess I didn't expect you to see it this way… I thought that probably... You know, that maybe you’d talk me out of it.”

And Jackson can actually feel it inside him. Stiles’ positivism is starting to rub off on him and it’s more and more difficult to remember why he thought this was one of Kane’s crazy ideas.

“You thought I wouldn’t support you. Is that what you told Kane?” Stiles raises his eyebrows expectantly.

“Wait a minute, it’s not about that. And no, of course, that’s not what I told him. I told him I needed to think about it and obviously, discuss it with you too.”

“Okay, listen." Stiles gestures with his arms. "When I wanted to be a cop, you didn’t love the idea and I knew that… Hell, everybody -family and pack included- knew that.”

Jackson snorts, “Stiles—”

“Let me finish,” Stiles interrupts him.

“This is not the same,” Jackson says stubbornly.

“As I was saying, we both know that you hated the idea. We’ve talked endlessly about it and we’ve had our endless arguments and problems because of it, so I’m not saying that you’ve been the most understanding husband out there because you haven’t been and you know that,” Stiles says matter-of-factly as he gestures with his arms, “but despite everything, I’ve always known that you respect my job and you think I’m good at what I do, and at the of the day, that’s what really matters to me. So what I'm trying to say is that I know perfectly well that you are good at what you do, and I believe in you... and if this is something that you’ve always wanted, I don’t want you to have to wonder ‘what if…?’ You know? I don’t want you to hold back because of me or the kids… not now—”

“Stiles, it’s not—”

“Yes, it is. That’s exactly what you’re thinking, and honestly, I have to agree with Kane… if you don’t do it now, you’re never gonna do it. And if for some weird reason, it wouldn’t work out, you can always find something else. Plus, I’m sure your parents will totally support you, but you already know that.”

Jackson sighs, running a hand through his hair. 

“Look, that’s just my opinion but it is your decision, so just think about it.”

Jackson smiles. “I already knew that.”

Stiles raises his eyebrows, wondering what he means exactly.

“That you believe in me, probably too blindly because you love me,” Jackson clarifies, “but thank you, it’s nice to hear it.” Jackson smiles, reaching out to hold Stiles’s neck with both hands and kiss him softly. 

“I think I’m gonna do it—give it a try,” Jackson says, looking at Stiles’s eyes, “but of course, we have a lot of things to consider and we still have to deal with Derek’s reaction which is gonna be interesting to say the least.”

“Yeah, but I think he’ll understand it and if you’re with Kane in this, I don’t think he’ll be against it.”

“I guess…” Jackson nods, licking his lips. "But he won't be thrilled either."

“By the way, before I forget… I might have told Kyle that from now on he’s having Spanish lessons with you until his next exam...”

“Really?” Jackson furrows his brow.

“Come on, he needs you… take it as a bonding experience,” Stiles offers, running his fingers through Jackson’s hair.

Jackson snorts. “I bet he was thrilled by your punishment.” 

“It’s not a punishment—It’s a new learning experience of a beautiful language.”

Jackson snorts a laugh, “Oh yeah, I’m sure that’s exactly what he thinks.”

“Well, he didn’t look happy but he didn’t say no either… so, there’s that. Plus, I don’t really care what he thinks… this is happening anyway. And actually, that’s not the only thing happening…”

“There’s more?” Jackson frowns.

“Yeah, I told him that Martin would be teaching him Biology, so...”

“Without asking him first?” Jackson shakes his head because he already knows the answer and Stiles simply raises his eyebrows in response.

“Okay, but _you_ call him,” Jackson smirks, pointing at Stiles in his chest. 

“He won’t mind—He loves Kyle and he’s a good sport,” Stiles says with conviction.

“He does and he is, but it doesn’t mean that he’s gonna be exactly crazy about it—I’m his father and I’m definitely _not_ crazy about it either.” Jackson gestures with his arms. “Anyway, tell him that he has to come here; if Kyle goes there, he’s gonna grab Isaac’s guitar and even if he doesn’t, he’ll be tempted, which doesn’t exactly help. I don’t want Isaac to argue with him.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Stiles nods. 

“Come on, let’s go inside. I’m fucking hungry,” Jackson admits, getting up.

“Me too, I’m starving,” Stiles says, getting up and following Jackson towards the house.

“Next time, eat with the kids,” Jackson holds Stiles’s hand.

“Next time, don’t be late,” Stiles smiles.

“Next time, I’ll ditch Kane,” Jackson smirks.

“You’re too nice to do that,” Stiles shakes his head.

“Apparently I am…” Jackson shrugs. “What’s happened to me?”

Stiles snorts, “you got kidnapped, you got a boyfriend, you got a pack, you got a job, you got married, you got pregnant... should I go on?” Stiles says as he opens the door.

Jackson snorts and rolls his eyes, licking his lips.

“Life happened to you. _Our_ life.” Stiles smiles, kissing Jackson softly before getting inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting feedback and kudos is always truly appreciated.
> 
> I have 3 other stackson series that you might find interesting:
> 
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817)  
> * [What If It's You?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351)  
> * [No Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194)
> 
> You can find me as [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
